The objectives are a continuation of: 1) identifying and characterizing clinically, dogs affected with primary glaucomas due to mesodermal abnormalities; 2) determining the mode of inheritance of this disease in dogs; 3) characterizing the lesions in the diseased eyes and determining the pathogenesis of the disease both pre and post natally. New objectives which will be incorporated will include development of a colony of animals available for investigators, in this and other institutes, to study naturally occurring glaucoma.